


Three Werejaguars at JAG

by LadyLustful



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Werejaguars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Crack. Pure crack. With shapeshifters.
Kudos: 6





	Three Werejaguars at JAG

**Author's Note:**

> I like Bud, but Meg seems more the type to get turned into a werejaguar, and besides, she and Mac would make a good team.

"Why, when something happens, is it always you three?"

Rabb, MacKenzie and Austin looked sheepish.

"I get a call saying three of my best lawyers got arrested for streaking in the middle of nowhere, Texas, then I learn they got turned into werejaguars, which is a thing I didn't even realise existed until three hours ago. What do you have to say for your defence?"

Mac speaks up.

"Well at least we found out why those three marines were AWOL?"


End file.
